minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
ZCREAM
ZCREAM 1 Hello, this creepypasta is made by Tuomas2007 now enjoy! I was playing Minecraft, so I decided to make a new world. First, everything was normal. I was punching a tree to get wood and then making the wood into planks and soon I got enough wood to make a house. I started making a house and night started. But, sadly, I wasn't fast enough to make a bed. But I just waited in my home until night stopped. Later I heard zombie noises, but it was slower then what I expected, so I was going to check outside for what was going on but there was nothing. So, I went back home and what I saw was weird. There was a bed placed but it was okay because I skipped a night. A new day was starting and I was going to go to a cave to get iron and Redstone so I could make a compass and for some reason, I found a bunch of iron and Redstone. Well that was now scary and there was a sign that said 'Here you go >;)' so I start mining a Redstone ore block but I heard TNT, so I started running away and I survived. Then it was night time and I saw a bloody, scary, smiling zombie and I started running but it was faster and I got killed by that zombie and quit from my world. Then I deleted my world and made a new world, all was then alright and nothing scary happened and I was happy that it's over. ZCREAM 2 and Finale 2 months later all was ok and good so I decided to go to play Minecraft and make a new world. I took some items from the bonus chest because I nearly forgot how to play Minecraft and need more training because I heard that ZCREAM is back. I made a cave at my house this time because I was too lazy to get more wood, and because I spawned in the plains and then I made a crafting table, furnace, chests, door, and tools. I started to find some iron because I have only two Minecraft days to prepare to fight ZCREAM again but I found a diamond instead because I was deep enough and the good thing is, I found iron too. When I got out of the cave, I started to see that night is coming, so I decided to make a bed. So I start to find some sheep and got wool, then I start to walk to home and make a bed and go to sleep. A new day started and now I was preparing to go to the Nether, so I made a diamond pickaxe and crafted a bucket so I can get water. When I got a bucket of water and a diamond pickaxe I entered a cave and found lava and poured some water on it, then mined the obsidian. When I got enough obsidian to make a portal I made the portal. I then travelled to the Nether and my mission in the Nether is to kill blazes to get blaze rods and make a brewing stand. It was the last night and it was time to defeat ZCREAM so I got out of the Nether and I saw him, and an epic fight started. I punched ZCREAM and he headbutted me but it didn't affect me, and so I sliced ZCREAM's right leg and he took off my arm but I sliced him onto the ground and he said that he gave up and I won again. The next day started and I am happy because ZCREAM is finally defeated, and now he's in my obsidian prison. THE END Category:Creepypasta Category:Wall of Text Category:Short Pastas Category:Entities Category:Zombie Category:Undead Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Tuomas2007